Celestia or Fluttershy?
by heyarnoldforeverandever
Summary: I think you'll like this if you are a shipper that is torn between Fluttercord and Dislestia. It's a hard decision to have to make. I would explain why I pick the ship that I pick but I figure if you want to know you can read my story. ;)
1. Chapter 1: Fluttershy

**Celestia or Fluttershy?**

**I got inspired to do this and I hope you all like it. I think it might turn out to be a few chapters at the least...maybe a lot…depending on how far I get inspired…and by how many people like it. (:**

Discord sat on the picnic blanket. He watched the stars as they glistened. He snapped his fingers and put them in the shape of his face.

"Oh yes, much better that way," Discord said through his laughter. He sighed and looked at the other stars that were untouched by his beautiful and chaotic powers.

He couldn't help but think that they looked prettier than the way they were a thousand years ago. Was it because he was reformed? Was it because he made friends? Was it because they just did and there was no explanation? He shrugged it off. He tried not to over think things that weren't worth the thought.

He then tried to focus on the dark blue of the sky instead of the white twinkly lights that illuminated the sky. He noticed that the darkness was much prettier than the light. He liked it much more.

He sighed with a bored tone. He had been waiting for Fluttershy for almost an hour. It wasn't like her to be late for picnics. They had decided to have a late night one so they could look at the stars. He agreed to this only because he didn't want to…couldn't say no to her. She was the most adorable thing he had ever seen and though he didn't like beauty all that much…for some crazy reason…she was different. She made him feel goofy and crazy. He liked the way he felt because crazy and goofy was what he was all about.

"Hello Discord," a small and sweet voice said from behind him.

Discord turned and saw Fluttershy looking at him with her alluring eyes. He could have looked into the big pools forever long…he had the time. He was immortal after all. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Hello my dear," Discord said. "Have a seat."

"Alright Discord," Fluttershy said as she took a seat quite close to the Draconequus. He smiled down at the mare and so did she. They both looked away and blushed simultaneously.

"Umm…beautiful night…isn't it?" Discord asked with the heat finally coming away from his cheeks.

"It is," Fluttershy said as she leaned her head onto the Draconequus' shoulder.

He looked down and saw that she had closed her eyes. He was becoming very confused at what she was doing. She had never done this before. What was it called? Snuggling? He wasn't complaining but it was different for him. He liked it and then again…he wondered why he liked it so much.

"Discord?" Fluttershy asked through tired words.

"Yes my dear?" Discord answered.

"I wanted to," Fluttershy yawned through her words. "tell you something important."

"Umm…go ahead," Discord said through a nervous tone.

"I…I…" Fluttershy almost said what she was going to say but fell asleep before she could finish her sentence.

"You? What?" Discord asked. He looked down to see a sleeping Fluttershy and smiled. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. She looked beautiful no matter what she did. She was perfect in Discord's eyes. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight my dear," Discord said with a sleepy tone himself. He yawned and looked up at the sky. He snapped as quietly as he could and summoned some cotton candy. He started taking bites from the delicious and sweet snack. He finished the stick of cotton candy and out it on the basket he had brought. He took Fluttershy and laid her down on the blanket, careful not to disturb her beauteous slumber. He laid down next to her and closed his eyes. He fluttered his eyes and put his claw on top of Fluttershy's hoof. He fell asleep with it on top. He felt peace in this. This is what lulled him to sleep.

DISCORDDISCORDDISCORDDISCORDDISCORDDISCORDDISCORDDISCORDDISCORD

Fluttershy's eyes fluttered open and saw that Discord was asleep. She felt his claw on her hood and smiled. She felt peace and she noticed that it was still night so she got comfortable again. She snuggled up to Discord and put her hoof around his neck.

"I wonder if I told him that I loved him last night." Fluttershy asked herself as she yawned and fell asleep once more.

The two creatures dreamed sweet and wonderful dreams.

Fluttershy dreamed of a life filled with love and wonder.

Discord dreamed of chaos but a different kind of chaos. It was of him controlling Equestria with Fluttershy by his side, though he didn't have to take Equestria by force. It was given to him by…somepony he couldn't see in his dream. It was nice to be able to rule and still have friends. He realized that chaos was okay in some ways. He just had to learn how to control his chaotic tendencies.

Fluttershy and the same mystery pony helped him with this. He wished he knew who the mystery pony was but he just couldn't make her out.

Those dreams were the things that would change them and make their emotions confusing.

Discord and Fluttershy were in bliss that night but that wouldn't last long with the events to come.

**I hope you like this so far. I think this will be a big hit. Tell me what you think in the reviews! I love when I get them. (:**


	2. Chapter 2: Celestia

**Celestia or Fluttershy?**

**The next chapter! Yay! Thank you for all of the nice reviews so far. **

**I have to assure one of the guest reviews who I cannot message back that there will NOT be cursing in here. If there was anything bad, I assure you that I would rate it T or M. Thank you for asking me. This is not meant to be inappropriate. If anything gets out of hand, please tell me and I will apologize and cut back. If it seems out of the rating then I appreciate the readers that tell me or ask me questions. Thank you and please enjoy! (: (:**

Discord woke up with a start. He looked next to him and saw Fluttershy next to him, still asleep. He smiled and took a deep breath and let it out. He felt very peaceful but realized that Celestia had raised the sun already.

He didn't want to leave Fluttershy but he remembered that the Princess had requested for him to come tomorrow bright and early. Normally he didn't care what she said but it sounded important and he was reformed. He slowly tried to get up but realized that her hoof had been around his neck. He lifted it slowly and put it on the picnic blanket. He sighed as he looked at how peaceful she was.

He snapped his fingers and a piece of paper appeared. He made a pen as well and wrote her a note, telling her where he had gone. He put it next to her where she would certainly see it. He snapped and teleported himself to the throne room of Canterlot Castle.

Princess Celestia was sitting on the throne and looking out the stain glass window. She noticed Discord and jumped a bit before recomposing herself.

"Oh, hello Discord," Celestia said with composure.

"Hello Celestia. What did you need me for this morning?" Discord asked.

Celestia tilted her head. She cleared her throat and started walking to him from the throne.

"Umm…before I tell you…I should probably tell you that your mane is kind of…umm…messy," Celestia said. Discord looked up and saw that indeed, his mane had been kind of crazy. He blushed and Celestia smiled and winked. He snapped and made his mane look nicer.

"Umm…thanks Tia…so how about that answer?" Discord asked.

Celestia chuckled. "I wanted you to come here because I wanted to be honest with you," Celestia said which made the Draconequus look confused.

"Explain please," Discord said.

"I wanted to tell you how I…I…how I feel," Celestia stuttered. She was usually never nervous but with this particular thing…she couldn't help but stutter.

"Do you feel sick or something? I can help you with that. I do have pretty good healing powers after all. Not perfect but with something like a cold I can definitely…" Discord was interrupted by Celestia's hoof brought up. He stopped talking. He always silenced when she gave him that look. He remembered how happy he felt when they were friends so long ago. Whenever he pulled a prank, she would give him that look and he silenced. This was no different.

"I do not feel sick Discord," Celestia said. She had not wanted to have this conversation but she couldn't contain her feeling's any longer. She had harbored them for so long. She wasn't putting this back anymore. "I feel…lust…for…you and being your very special somepony," Celesia said. She had not meant to be seductive but she regretted using those words.

Discord's jaw dropped to the floor…literally. He picked it up and reattached it to his face. He cleared his throat and laughed nervously. "Umm…you're just joking right…who put you up to this? I mean really?" Discord asked, hoping that was the case.

"No…I am not joking Discord. I…I…love you. Now that you're reformed…I think it could be possible for…us," Celestia said. "I have always loved you…ever sense that first day I met you in that forest."

"I didn't…know that you…wait…what? Ever sense that first day?" Discord asked surprised. Celestia nodded and Discord thought a moment.

Celestia had been a friend to him even though he was different. She had showed him kindness…just like Fluttershy. He loved Fluttershy but there was a time when he had loved Celestia. He wondered if he still did in some way. She had gotten mad at him just because he had caused a little chaos. Fluttershy didn't accuse him of things like he knew Celestia might. He was confused at that moment.

"I don't know if you've loved me but I hope maybe you could consider maybe loving me now," Celestia said. Discord looked away and Celestia frowned. "You won't consider it at all?" Celestia asked.

Discord thought for a moment.

"I will…consider it," Discord said. Celestia smiled at this and hugged Discord to his surprise. He looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you Discord," Celestia said. She realized what she had just done and pulled away from him. She cleared her throat and smiled nervously. "Sorry Dissy…I mean Discord," Celestia said. Discord's ears perked up.

"Did you just call me Dissy?" Discord asked with a smirk. Celestia blushed.

"Umm…sorry…old habit I guess," Celestia said with the heat leaving her cheeks. Discord gave her a hug and teleported back to the picnic spot. Fluttershy wasn't there, which was expected. He saw that his picnic basket was there with the same note. It had writing that wasn't his on the back. It was Fluttershy's writing.

**Dear Discord,**

**Thank you for telling me. When you get back…meet me at my cottage because I have something to tell you.**

**Love Fluttershy.**

"I wonder what she could want to tell me," Discord said to himself. He shrugged and cleaned up his things. He started off to Fluttershy's cottage, which wasn't all that far from where he was at.

**Hope you enjoyed that. I figure whichever decision I make, there will at least be sweet moments for both ships. Also, don't be mad at me when I do decide. I only do what makes sense to me and I of course am not telling you what that is until the end of the story. ;) Anyway, please enjoy the moments between both ships and tell me what you think. (:**

** More to come soon. (:**


	3. Chapter 3: Two for One

**Celestia or Fluttershy?**

**I am finally updating this! YAY! (:**

Discord was finally at Fluttershy's cottage. He didn't like walking as much as teleporting but he had figured that her cottage wasn't that far and he didn't have to waste his magic energy.

He opened the door and saw Fluttershy sitting on the couch, reading to herself. She saw him walk through the door and she got up excitedly.

"Discord, you're home!" Fluttershy said.

Discord smiled at the Pegasus. "Yes I am. Now, the thing you wanted to tell me was?" Discord asked as they both sat down on her couch.

"Well…I have wanted to tell you this for a long time but I haven't really had the courage to," Fluttershy said shyly as she hid behind her mane.

Discord laughed and put his paw and claw behind his head in a relaxing position.

"Go on," Discord said.

"Umm…alright then…I wanted to tell you the way I feel…about…you," Fluttershy said. Discord's eyes came open. "I really like you Discord. I mean…I lo-love you…a lot and I can't help but tell you how I feel," Fluttershy said, with a blush rising in her cheeks.

Discord's jaw fell open, for the second time that day. He cleared his throat and searched for the right words in his mind. He was about to tell her that he loved her too but then thought of Celestia. Celestia. He forgot about her. She loved him too. These two mares…loved him. He never thought anypony could love him. He looked down and frowned.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy but I can't tell you if I love you…yet because somepony else told me that they love me and I don't want to hurt either of you. I don't know who to pick," Discord said. Fluttershy frowned but perked up.

"It's alright…take your time and make a decision when you're fully ready to make one," Fluttershy said. They smiled at one another.

"You are so sweet Fluttershy," Discord said. Fluttershy blushed and without thinking, leaned in a bit. Fluttershy leaned in as well. They were inches away from each other, when Discord noticed and got up awkwardly.

"I should be going then. I don't want to inconvenience you or anything. Bye Flutters," Discord said as he snapped and was teleported to his house in the EverFree, before Fluttershy could even ask him to stay. He sighed and walked into his chaotic home. He laid down on his checkerboard bed and closed his eyes.

"How could two mares lo-love…_me_? I'm not that attractive. I'm not that sweet and kind. I am not young and charming. Why…how…I don't understand how these two, of all mares, could love me. They're so sweet and beautiful. Both of them are nice and pretty. How am I supposed to pick? I have known Celestia longer and all but Fluttershy has still been there for me. They both were and are my friends. This is the hardest decision in all of Equestrian History!" Discord said as he grumbled in defeat.

"What is a Draconequus to do in a situation like this? I have never even been in a situation like this," Discord said. He sighed and pulled the covers over him.

It was noon but he was so tired that he didn't care. He closed his eyes and let the dream world take him over in a peaceful drift.

**Hope you're enjoying this once again. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I love doing this for all of you. (: (:**


	4. Chapter 4: Throne

**Celestia or Fluttershy?**

**SO MUCH WRITING! I have been really busy lately so I am sorry for the wait. I have been making YouTube videos and writing like crazy, not to mention trying to figure out editing for my recording program for my audio recording. Also the cherry on the cake...my computer shut down so I have to write some of this over again because I didn't get to save it. *Sigh* Pray and hope for me. I am so overwhelmed. I am also really weird…but you like my stories anyway…right? **

**Enjoy! (:**

Discord's eyes fluttered open. He looked at his clock. It was the next day. He had slept for an awfully long time. The events of yesterday really made him tired.

He slowly got up and stretched.

"Time to go to the palace," he said to himself through a yawn.

He didn't want to have to face Celestia. He hadn't made his decision and he was afraid of how the two mares would react if he took too long. He didn't know how he would decide but he knew he would have to eventually. He knew he had to go though because

He snapped his fingers and he was instantly outside the throne room once again. He sighed and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Celestia said. Discord opened up the door and found Celestia sitting on the throne. He walked in front of her and smiled awkwardly.

"Umm…anything I can do today Celestia?" Discord asked.

"Yes…I need to go on a business trip in Manehatten and I need you to look over the castle. I would have Luna do it but she sleeps during the day for the most part and I don't want her to be too tired. She and I would appreciate the help," Celestia said.

Discord was very happy about this. "You mean I get to look over the whole castle today…do I get to make some laws?" Discord asked with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Umm…not quite, but if ponies come in asking for help with something, you must listen and do your very best to help them," Celestia said.

"You got it Princess," Discord said with a salute. Celestia laughed at this. Discord smacked himself in the face mentally. He didn't want to make her anymore attracted to him than she already was.

"Thank you Discord, I will be going now," Celestia said as she started walking towards the door and out of it.

Discord smiled as she walked out. She looked so pretty today. Discord shook his head.

"Stop it Discord. You can't think like that. You need to think bad thoughts about both of them…but is there anything really bad about either of them?" Discord asked himself. "Oh great, I'm talking to myself again. I'm losing it," Discord said. Then he glanced at the throne. He smiled wickedly and sat down.

"This is so nice. I always thought a throne was perfect for me. Except…" Discord snapped and made it a red and black throne. It had a scull on top and looked evil. He was reformed but he didn't mind some evil designs every once and a while. He sighed and got into a comfortable position. He put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Discord said.

He enjoyed it for a little while but then he started to think of Fluttershy, then Celestia, then back and forth. He couldn't make up his mind and he didn't want to. He just wanted to relax but couldn't stop thinking. Luckily, a pony subject came in and needed help. He at least started to think about something other than his romantic feelings for the two beautiful mares.

**Okay, hope you enjoyed and love this story! I am guessing you do since you're reading it right now. lol. More to come! (:**


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions, Decisions

** Celestia or Fluttershy?**

**Sorry for the late update but it is here now so I really hope you enjoy! (: (:**

Discord nodded his head at the pony standing before him. He was so bored of listening to him rambling on and on. Discord wished he would just get to the point.

"So you see…our farm is going on a drought and the food won't grow," the pony said. Discord's eyes lit up. He was finally done rambling!

"Okay, why didn't you say so?" Discord said with a snap. "There, rain is pouring down on your farm and new seeds have been planted. Also…I added some cotton candy and chocolate milk on your families' table. Hope you enjoy it," Discord said with a wink.

The pony smiled and bowed to the master of chaos.

"Thank you Discord sir, I am very grateful to you," he said. Discord waved a claw.

"It was no problem. Now get out of here and see to that family of yours. See ya' later," Discord said.

The pony smiled once more and left Discord with no last words. His smile said all it needed to. Discord felt good to be helping, for being reformed wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. He especially loved the praise he got.

He then went back to his thinking…without thinking. A pink mane came in view as he closed his eyes, then a multicolored one. He shook his head and opened his eyes.

"Why can't I just get some rest?" Discord asked himself, anger and irritation rising in his voice.

He sighed and decided to just relax. He didn't close his eyes, for that would not help him fall asleep. He sighed and figured he could use more time to think…not that he really had a choice. His brain and his heart were basically forcing him to think about the two mares.

Celestia. She was beautiful. She was royalty. She had loved him forever. He knew he liked her at least a little.

Fluttershy. She was adorable. She was kind. She was the element of kindness, which had been one of his fates but that only attracted him more. She had some chaos in her; he had seen it many a times.

He liked both of them but he was confused of who he actually loved with all of his heart. It was not an easy decision.

He knew he had loved Celestia a long time ago…like a little more than a thousand years ago but did he still? He also knew that he probably stopped when she turned him to stone. Hatred replaced it at that time. Of course she was the one who suggested trying to give him a second choice but…were her motives selfish?

He knew he cared for Fluttershy but still was confused for his romantic feelings for her. He knew that she had actually tried to be his friend, despite his actions and appearance. He always felt good around her and felt like he could be himself. He knew she would accept him for his looks and outside the box ways of living and acting.

Of course they both had good qualities; not to mention they both loved him. Maybe it was time to think of the bad qualities. At least that would help him narrow it down a bit.

Well for starters…

**CLIFFIE! Oh snap! Next chapter is going to be bad qualities of Fluttershy (that's going to be hard) and of Celestia. I don't like to be negative of any character but it has to come if he is going to figure out who he loves with all his adorable Draconequus heart! *sigh* …Did I just say that out loud? OOPS…hehehehehe. The next chapter to come very soon. :D :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Qualities

**Celestia or Fluttershy: Chapter Six**

***Runs in with heavy breathing and stuff in her arms* Boy am I tired and busy! I mean...I have made friends today, read through all eighty some of my emails and may I say, your reviews make this all worth while. I see some of the same people that read my other stories review on other things and it makes my heart warm. :D :D I just wanted to apologize for the wait. I'm working hard! :D :D**

Discord Pondered for a moment.

The bad qualities of Celestia and Fluttershy?

"Well for starters, Celestia bosses me around way too much. She is so serious and I hate seriousness. She is all princessy and stuff. not fun at times. She can be a troll though and I do love trolling," Discord said aloud.

Discord stopped and thought for a moment. He had to think of bad qualities of Fluttershy now. That was going to be hard.

"Well...she is not assertive enough and treats me like a baby at times...not that I mind all that much. She also has those little brats she calls pets. Angel should have been named Devil," Discord complained. "She also bosses me but...in such a kind way," Discord said.

Discord was so confused. he finally realized that sorting the pros and cons of either choice did help but he was still confused.

"How do I decide between two wonderful mares? I mean the bad things about them are pretty small. Celestia did turn me into stone but then again...so did Fluttershy. Fluttershy did give me a chance though..." Discord made a light bulb appear above his head. "Celestia and Fluttershy are both wonderful mares but I know who I want to be with!" Discord said, looking at the picture of Celestia on the stain glass window.

"I have to be here for another few hours though," Discord said as he sighed. "This will be the longest few hours of my life."

**Oh goodness...short chapter but cliff hanger for you all. ;) ;) I'm so evil! :D :D Hehehehe. :D :D**


	7. Chapter 7: The Decision

**Celestia or Fluttershy: Chapter Seven**

**Time for another chapter! YES! I am on a roll this week! Okay, here is the next chapter for all you shipping addicted My Little Pony fans out there! Did I say that I don't own My Little Pony? Oh well, I do not own it. I have a bad memory. lol. :D :D (This is a really long chapter….mostly to make up for that really short one. ;) I hope this helps.)**

Discord had to listen to five more whiny ponies that day. It was so boring! He really hated this. The one thing he did like was sitting on the throne. It made him feel in charge to some degree.

When Celestia finally got back he jumped off the throne and hugged her.

"I thought you'd never get back!" Discord said. Celestia blushed at the sudden contact. Discord chuckled nervously and pulled away.

"So I take it that you did not have a very good day?" Celestia inquired.

"Are you kidding? It was the most boring day of my entire life! And that's saying something, considering I have been alive for more than a thousand years. How to you handle all those annoying ponies?" Discord asked.

Celestia chuckled. "Well, they are my subjects and I am their princess. I must handle them. Besides, it is my honor to help them. I love all my subjects," Celestia said, making Discord roll his eyes. "Though they can get a bit whiny at times." Celestia winked, making Discord chuckle.

"I know exactly what you mean princess," Discord said. Celestia laughed a small and composed laugh. She then coughed a bit nervously.

"So umm…did you make your decision yet?" Celestia asked. "I mean, have you decided if you like me in that way yet?"

"Well…yes," Discord said, making Celestia's smile grow bigger.

"You mean you do love me?" Celestia asked.

"Well…to be honest…I do like you but…"

"However you like somepony else?" Celestia asked, making Discord's jaw drop.

"How did you know that?" Discord asked.

"Lucky guess?" Celestia said with a forced smile.

"Oh come on, nopony can guess Discord's feelings. How did you know?" Discord asked.

"Fluttershy wrote me a letter today, telling me that she had asked you to be her very special somepony. She wanted my advice on how to handle it if you said no. I was angry but also happy for her. I just sort of still hoped, in the selfish part of me, that you might still like me instead," Celestia explained. "I got over it and wrote her back, telling her that if you did say no that there are plenty of other stallions out there, also that they would be lucky to have a mare such as she."

"Okay…are you like…perfect or something?" Discord asked.

"No…I make mistakes just like everypony else Discord," Celestia said.

"Well the thing is…you are too good. I mean…I like chaotic things. I have seen examples of Fluttershy being chaotic and it…makes me laugh every time. She makes me laugh. Also, she was my first real friend."

"But I…"

"No…you weren't my first real friend because you turned on me when I made a mistake. You are my friend now but were not then. Fluttershy tried her best to make friends with me and saw the good in me. You may have given me another chance but you only wanted me free because I could help you with my powers."

"That is not true! I loved you for as long as we have known each other. That is the reason I had the girls set you free! I told you that!"

"I had thought about that and it doesn't add up. You say you loved me but when I came back, you shunned me again. Not to mention you kept me in that stone prison for a long time. You knew that I hated it but you didn't even try to reason with me or set me free after a few days. You kept me in there for at least a year!"

"You stayed in there for a thousand years! I thought you could handle one more-"

"That is not the point and you know it! A real friend or somepony that truly loves me, wouldn't have done that. Fluttershy cares for me. She has said sorry multiple times for helping putting me in that prison. You have never once apologized! I'm sorry Celestia but a true friend wouldn't do that. They would be like Fluttershy."

"Discord…I am…not the element of kindness! I…I…can't be that nice! I was so…scared when you returned! My feelings for you reheated. I…" Celestia was now crying, tears streaming down her perfect white cheeks. "Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it! Anything…just please…I love you," Celestia pleaded in a whisper. She was looking up at him from his legs that she had been holding on to.

"I'm sorry Celestia. I am willing to be your friend but nothing more. Now…I have to leave." Discord said.

"But…I love you and…can you at least do me one favor before you leave?" Celestia asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks with her hoof and standing up.

"What is it?" Discord asked.

"Can I just have…one kiss?" Celestia asked with another tear coming down her cheek.

"Maybe some other day but I would like to save my first kiss," Discord said.

"You mean…you have never kissed another pony?" Celestia asked.

"Yes…now I have to go," Discord said. Celestia then jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his waist, making him almost fall over.

"Please Discord….I'm begging you. I have loved you for so long and all I'm asking is for a kiss. Please…please…" Celestia was sobbing now, holding on to him like she was drowning and he was the life preserver.

Discord sighed. He did not have a soft spot for very many ponies but she wasn't one of those ponies. He felt very sorry for her. He had never ever felt so sorry for a princess in his life.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, leaving a warm tingly feeling on her cheek. She put her hoof to her cheek, falling to the ground. Discord helped her up.

"I…love you Discord," Celestia said, wiping the rest of her tears away.

"I love you as well…but in a friendly way. I hope one day you can forgive me. I don't want you to stay this sad," Discord said. Celestia sniffled and laughed a bit.

"You're already forgiven," Celestia said.

"Good," Discord said with a smile. He then wrapped his arms around her in a tight and warm hug. He then kissed her cheek one last time. He then put his claw under her chin and smiled.

"You are so lovely and I will tell you that it was not a easy decision that I had to make," Discord said. Celestia nodded understandingly.

Discord then left the castle, also leaving Celestia standing there.

… … … … … … … … … …

Discord transported himself to Fluttershy's cottage.

"Fluttershy?" Discord called.

"Di…Discord?" Fluttershy could be heard from her bedroom. It sounded like she was crying. Discord went to her room and opened the slightly ajar door.

"Are you alright my dear?" Discord asked.

"Oh yes…I'm fine. I just…missed you. That's all," Fluttershy said. Discord came to her and sat down on her bed.

"I missed you as well my dear," Discord said.

"You know…I always loved it when you called me, my dear," Fluttershy said with a small laugh.

"Then I'll keep calling you that," Discord said in a teasing tone, making Fluttershy laugh.

"So…have you made up your mind? I mean….I wouldn't want to rush you or anything…I was just curious," Fluttershy said.

"Yes…I have made my mind up," Discord confessed.

"Really?" Fluttershy asked in a very excited tone. "I mean…you don't say?"

"I do say. Would you like to know what that decision is?"

"That would be lovely, yes."

"I want to be your very special somepony," Discord said. Fluttershy smiled so big. Her eyes lit up and she was practically glowing.

"You mean that?"

"You bet I do," Discord said. Fluttershy jumped up in the air. She then came down and gave Discord a giant hug. Discord pulled her away and brought only hr face to his.

They put their lips on top of one another's, moaning as they did so. Discord never had felt this much electricity in his veins before. Kissing her was like…magic.

When they pulled away, they were breathing heavily. Fluttershy giggled.

"That was…nice," Fluttershy said.

"Just nice?" Discord asked.

"Well…are you kidding me? That was the most amazing feeling ever! I can't believe I can feel that way with just…"

"This?" Discord asked as he placed his lips on top of hers once more.

"Exactly," Fluttershy said as he pulled away again. They met in a warm embrace. Discord knew he had made the right choice.

… … … … … … … … …

**AWWW! The feels bro! The feels! Okay so yes, Discord picked Fluttershy! Dislestia fans…don't kill me! I warned you that it was going to be a mystery and you are the one who chose to read it. I love you anyway even if I love Fluttercord. :D :D I don't judge. :P I hope you enjoyed it regardless, considering I put some Dislestia fluff in there for you all. :D :D There will be at least one more chapter…maybe another if I feel inspired enough but two is my limit. :D :D :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Gift

**Celestia or Fluttershy: Chapter Eight**

**Another chapter? Wow! Did I mention that I am on a roll. Enjoy! Oh and this will be the last chapter. It's always so sad when I finish a story...though good at the same time. Mixture of emotions. :D :D :D**

Celestia sat in her bedroom, tears flowing down her cheeks. She still couldn't get over the fact that Discord did not love her. She had tried so hard. She understood why he picked Fluttershy and not her but she was still upset. Loving somepony was not something easily forgotten.

She laid there and stared at the wall, bored but too sad and melancholy to get up to do anything. She heard a knock at her door.

She sighed before answering it. "Come in," Celestia said as composed as she possibly could.

Luna came in, looking sad for her sister.

"Sister, you have duties to fulfill today. We cannot do all of them. We watch the night. We shall need some sleep. Are you alright, dear sister?" Luna asked compassionately.

"No…I am not alright Luna!" Celestia snapped. Luna frowned and stepped back a bit. Celestia sighed once again. "I'm sorry Luna. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You are my sister and that was wrong. I just…miss him."

"We understand. Love is not easy to get over. You are a princess though and you must do your duties," Luna said.

"Maybe…maybe I just don't want to today! I am busy enough. Can't I just get one day off?" Celestia asked. Luna looked at her curiously.

"We do not understand what you mean. You have been in this room for three days now. We have filled in for you," Luan said. "Do you not have the concept of time, dear sister?" Luna asked.

"I do but…I just am not up to it today," Celestia said.

"We loved somepony once and we got over it. It took us a while so we understand. We shall help for another day," Luna said.

"Thank you," Celestia said with tears building up in her eyes. Luna walked away, looking back once but leaving her sister to herself, knowing she would need the rest. She had visited her dreams last night and what she saw brought tears to her own eyes.

Celestia closed her eyes, though not able to fall asleep. She was afraid to dream. They were all so sad or scary. Ponies always thought she was fearless and perfect, even Discord but this was not the case. She had fears…many actually. She got depressed just like any other pony.

She sighed and laid her head down on her hooves. She then heard a sound that sounded like magic. She opened them and saw Discord. She glared at him. She then remembered that she had told him she had forgiven him, which was not necessarily true.

"Hello Discord," Celestia said.

"Hello Tia," Discord said.

"What do you need?" Celestia asked.

"I just wanted to give you something," Discord said.

"Do you honestly think that gifts will make up for a broken heart?" Celestia asked with a snap in her tone.

"No…that's why it's a special gift," Discord said.

"Go on," Celestia said, looking out her bedroom window.

"It's this," Discord gave her a letter. He then took his claw and put it under her chin.

"What do you think you're do-"Celestia was cut off by Discord's lips on hers.

She moaned as he kissed her deeply. He petted her mane a bit. She felt sparks as he did this. She didn't want it to end.

He then pulled away.

"I thought you-"

"Fluttershy gave me permission to do that," Discord said. "Now, read my letter and I think you'll understand a bit more why you shouldn't be so unhappy and why I chose Fluttershy," Discord said. She looked down at it and then back up. She gasped as he was not there anymore.

She looked back down at the letter. She tilted her head.

How could a letter help her broken heart? She opened it skeptically. She took a deep breath as she directed her eyes to the first line.

**_Dear Celestia…_**

**HA! I got you! There will be another chapter! Mhahahaha! I hope you're happy with this cliffhanger! :D :D Next chapter to come soon. **


	9. Chapter 9: The Letter

**Celestia or Fluttershy**

**Another chapter! YES! The hype is up! Enjoy this because I promise you that this really is the last chapter. Love you all in a non creepy way and I hope you have really enjoyed this! :D :D :D**

_**Dear Celestia,**_

_**I know you're upset about me choosing Fluttershy but know that I love you.**_

_**Yes...I love you but not as much as Fluttershy. I love you as a friend. You are a great friend but I don't think you truly understand what love is.**_

Celestia gasped. She felt so insulted. She shook her head. She shouldn't judge the letter from a few lines. She sighed and went back to reading.

_**I know you think you love me but that might not be the case. Maybe you just think you love me. Maybe, just maybe...you just thought you loved me at a young age and because you were at an immature age, you thought there was nopony else. You didn't even try to look for anypony else, did you? **_

_**These are just my predictions but take a break from the letter and take a deep breath,**_

Celestia took a breath.

_**Close your eyes,**_

Celestia closed her eyes.

_**and think about the first time we met that fateful day. Why do you think you loved me? What were the reasons? Really try to remember. Why do you think you loved me...and still do? **_

Celestia thought for a second. She remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_***Flashback***_

**_Celestia walked through the woods, looking for Luna. They had been playing hide and seek, and Luna, being the color of shadows and night, was very good at it. _**

**_Celestia looked behind a bush to see a strange creature. He tilted her head. She had been taught to always treat any creature, no matter what it looked like, with kindness and respect. He also looked sad so she came up to the creature._**

**_He heard her and turned his head. He was frowning and had tears in his eyes. She came to him slowly._**

**_"Hello...what's your name?" Celestia asked with her child like innocence. _**

**_The creature tilted his head._**

**_"Why do you want to know? Aren't you scared of me?" He answered._**

**_"No...you're even kind of...cute," Celestia said._**

**_"Really...nopony has ever called me that before," he said._**

**_"Oh...why is that?" Celestia asked. "I mean...I guess you're not perfect but...you're...unique. My sister is unique to so I like unique."_**

**_"Umm...okay...if you like the way I look then you should see my powers," he said as he snapped his talons._**

**_A pink cloud came above them and chocolate rain came pouring on the two children. Celestia giggled._**

**_"That's amazing but...can you tell me your name now?"_**

**_"Yes...it's...Discord." The name sent shivers down Celestia's spine._**

**_"Doesn't that mean lack of harmony...I learned about that in magic school," Celestia asked._**

**_"Umm...yes. I'm sure you wouldn't want t be friends with somepony who has a weird name," Discord said as he turned around and looked at the sky with a look of depression plastered on his face. celestia felt a ping of hurt for Discord._**

**_"What ever do you mean? It doesn't mean that you're bad just because you have a weird name or look...interesting," Celestia chose her words carefully, careful not to hurt Discord's feeling's._**

**_"Are...are you sure?" Discord asked, unsure if he should trust this mare, knowing that everypony he had tried to be friends with, had shunned him._**

**_"I'm sure," Celestia said with a warm smile. Discord smiled back._**

**_Luna then came out of the bushes, looking shy. She had wondered who this creature was as well._**

**_Celestia and Luna had hung out with him for as long as he stayed good._**

**_*Flashback Ended*_**

Celestia opened her eyes and gasped.

She finally understood the reasons she had fell in love with Discord. She never had been in love with him. She realized that she only thought she loved him because she felt sorry for him. This hurt her heart. She didn't want that to be the reason.

There was another reason that was very interesting.

She loved her sister and her sister was different and was picked on for many reasons. Celestia knew that Luna had been sad every time she would come home from playing outside in the night time. Little ponies would make fun of her or ask her why she was out so late and she would have to explain to them why. It was embarrassing for her.

Celestia thought she loved him because she loved her sister so much and because she felt bad for Discord that day.

She sighed. She picked the letter back up with her magic and went to the bottom.

_**I hope you understand now. Please never stop beign youself because youself is a great mare who will find love someday but not with me. My heart belongs to another but you will find somepony special. Don't worry Tia. ;)**_

_**~Discord**_

Celestia took a deep breath and closed her eyes once more. She heard hoof steps but ignored them. She opened her eyes suddenly when she felt a hoof on her shoulder. She smiled as she saw Fluttershy.

Fluttershy hugged her and whispered,

"Thank you for understanding, Princess Celestia," Fluttershy whispered.

Celestia smiled and rubbed her back with her hoof.

"You don't have to thank me just...make sure you treat Discord right."

"Of course I will."

Celestia knew her words were true.

**WHOA! Long ending to that invigorating story! Hope you enjoyed and remember to check out my other mlp stories. Love you all in a non creepy way! Thank you all so much for the reviews and the kind words...and most of all, thank you for taking your time to read my stories. :D :D :D :D**


End file.
